


Back in the Game

by dixiehellcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War Fix-It, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Sort Of, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixiehellcat/pseuds/dixiehellcat
Summary: Pages I wish I’d stolen from the sooper seekret Avengers 4 script. Fixing what needs to be fixed before Thanos gets his purple butt kicked. Teen rating is only for a few cuss words.





	Back in the Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt in ages to write something in script format. Ish. LOL
> 
> The italicized parts in parentheses are director’s notes, things about how the scene should be blocked or acted or what have you. When you see a character’s name in all caps standing alone, that character is speaking until you see another name.
> 
> This whole scene played out in my head while I was half asleep early this morning. It’s post-IW and takes place right after Tony and Nebula return to Earth. Not far enough along to be a fix-it, but fixing the stuff that needs to be fixed first. It took everything in me to hold on to it till I got morning chores done and could sit down. I banged out the dialogue first, then filled in the other stuff, and thought I'd share it.
> 
> Heaven knows it would take a whole movie to straighten out the messed-up relationships in the MCU, but realistically, there won't be enough screen time in Avengers 4 to do that and end Thanos too. As long as we at least get something like this, I will be a happy hellcat. If not, swear to Odin, I will track Kevin Feige down and beat him with a high heel shoe. I bet Pepper would let me borrow one of hers.
> 
> Anyway, I tried to describe what I saw. I hope y’all can follow it, because watching it on my mental IMAX screen, starring Chris Evans and his Nomad beard, and scuffed-up owner of my heart RDJ, was a joy. I would happily give it to Marvel for their use. Of course, RDJ would yeet it out the window and wing the whole dang thing, but whatev. If I were a script writer, I’d probably yell at him. But only so he could make doe eyes at me. (sigh) hehe

_(The scene: a high tech hospital room, the Wakandan countryside visible through the window. No artificial lights are on, just what looks like afternoon sunlight slanting in through the glass. STEVE is standing near the window, casually dressed, bearded)_

STEVE

You were right. You saw this coming. ‘Out there, that’s the end game.’ Remember saying that? I remember it. Nobody listened to you. It’s why you built Ultron; it was all about this. And that led to Sokovia, and the Accords, and that—that clusterfuck in Siberia—but all of it was about this, you were right all along, TONY, and we wouldn’t listen,  _I_ wouldn’t listen!

_(TONY getting dressed through the first part of the scene, moving slowly, favoring his left side where Thanos stabbed him. Maybe some of T’challa’s clothes? They’re a little too big for him. Long sleeved dark Henley & jeans. His face is still scraped and scuffed from the battle on Titan)_

TONY

Don’t make me out to be a seer, Rogers. I'm not some paragon of virtue. That was always your department.

_(Ouch. STEVE winces. He looks at TONY. TONY looks away)_

You weren’t the only one at fault. I could have done better. The accords—I know how negotiations work, I could’ve explained it better. That’s not your thing and I shouldn’t’ve expected you or the others to get that. I’m three steps ahead of everybody else, a lot of the time, and I forgot that, and it cost me, cost us all. That wasn’t even the real thing though…

_(TONY’s dressed now and sits down on the edge of the bed, facing toward the window and Steve, but still not looking at him. He’s tired just from this little bit of exertion, but trying not to show it)_

Dammit STEVE, when the _fuck_ were you gonna tell me?

STEVE

I don’t know! I would have, you had to know, but I didn’t know how. I didn’t want to have to choose, but I put myself in that position. There’s nobody to blame but me. I told myself I needed more proof before I put that on you, but maybe I was just scared. What I did to you, nobody should ever do to a friend.

_(TONY looks back sharply and their eyes meet for the first time)_

I can’t expect your forgiveness. All I can do is ask for it.

_(TONY lets out a long breath. STEVE walks over as he speaks)_

TONY

There’s plenty of blame to go around, and we really don’t have time to wallow in it. Let’s get this baggage put away, get this shit settled, so we can get our heads back in the game. Thanos is still out there, and while we’re on our feet and breathing, he hasn’t won. There’s got to be a way to reverse this, to bring back—

_(TONY falters briefly, thinking of Peter, but pushes on)_

to bring them all back, whether it’s technical, or fuckin’ magic, or just going at him head on.

STEVE

We went at him head on. Didn’t get very far. What would be different this time?

_(TONY smiles)_

TONY

Like some old man said,

_(he stands)_

this time, we'll be together.

_(Tension STEVE didn’t even realize he was holding drops away. TONY puts out his hand. They shake, and then as if thinking as one, they pull each other into a hug, pounding each other on the back—gently, in STEVE’s case, since he doesn’t want to knock TONY down)_

STEVE

 _Damn_ , I missed you TONY!

TONY

Yeah, I missed you too. Missed all of them. Even Barton.

_(TONY catches his breath in something like a sob of remembered horror)_

But the Raft, goddamnit, the Raft?? I never imagined Ross would go there, STEVE, I swear it, I never intended—

_(TONY pulls away, guilt written plain on his face)_

STEVE

I know. I know you, you’d never have done that deliberately.

_(STEVE’s voice is soft, reassuring TONY of his confidence. Pauses a beat to let TONY absorb that, then takes a cautious step forward and puts a hand on TONY’s shoulder)_

We’ve all got to put that stuff behind us. Heads in the game, just like you said, right?

_(STEVE’s voice changes, and his bearing too. Before, it was just TONY and STEVE, re-establishing their friendship; now he’s becoming Captain America again, the team leader, and TONY sees it and feels it just as we the audience do.)_

_(Another beat)_

TONY

Right.

_(TONY’s voice is firm again now, and filled with resolve)_

Just tell me that son of a bitch Ross got snapped.

_(STEVE almost laughs)_

STEVE

I think so.

TONY

Ha! I may have to reevaluate my views on religion. Maybe there is a God.

_(STEVE smiles bigger)_

STEVE

There is. We got you back, didn’t we?

_(TONY snorts and almost looks embarrassed)_

C’mon, let’s go wrangle everybody and start putting the pieces together.

TONY

Lead on, Cap.


End file.
